An Interview With Vanitas and Fate!
by DecidedFate13
Summary: Hello one and all, I am you host Lea, got it memorized? Also I'm you co-host Ienzo! We will be interviewing Vanitas and Fate. We will know so many more things about them! If they don't kill each other first...But they won't right? Well anyways hilarious humor is in store, so come on down and take a seat and enjoy the fun and humor!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This story will be an interview with Fate and Vanitas! Also Lea and Ienzo will be interviewing them, so hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my OC Fate.**

Lea: Welcome to the interview! My name is Lea, got it memorized?

Ienzo: Also I'm Ienzo, you should probably ignore Lea though.

Lea: Hey!

Ienzo: Anyway we're interviewing Fate and Vanitas, so you can know more about them!

Lea: Sounds fun, so where are they?

Fate: I'm here!

Vanitas: Sadly I'm here too….

Lea: Alright now we can start.

Ienzo: First up is Fate, so are you a Mary Sue?

_Fate was giving Ienzo such an intense glare, he thought laser were going to come out of her eyes and kill him._

Fate: I'm not a Mary sue I'm far from perfect.

Vanitas: You got that right.

_Again if look would kill, Fate and Lea would be the only two alive._

Vanitas: What? I'm just justifying your statement.

Fate: Right Vanitas. I'm going to pretend the last few seconds of my life didn't happen.

Vanitas: Ok, but to finish your question Ienzo, Fate is not a Mary Sue. She is very prideful, arrogant, a slob….

**30 minutes later…..**

Vanitas: And clumsy.

Fate: Wow, thanks for that Vanitas…..

Lea: Moving on were you ever a nobody Fate?

Fate: No, I just liked hanging around you guys. I mean, with Sora asleep and Riku gone there weren't a lot of options left.

Lea: So are you saying we were your second choice?

Fate: Pretty much.

Ienzo: I feel loved.

Lea: I know right.

Vanitas: Can we move on already?

Ienzo: Oh yeah, um how is it like having Vanitas in your heart Fate, and Vanitas how is it like spending time in Fate's heart?

Fate: Well, he gets pretty annoying, but I kind of view him as a big brother.

Fate: So to answer your question, I like having him there.

Vanitas: Well, I enjoy annoying her and at least get to have some alone time, but the one thing I can't stand is being near Sora because he has Ventus's heart.

Vanitas: So I like it too.

Lea: Awwwww, that's sweet.

Fate and Vanitas: Shut up!

Lea: Fine, how is being a keyblade master going Fate?

Fate: It's so much fun! I finally achieved my dream!

Ienzo: Awesome, so do you really turn into a giant great ape Fate?

Fate: Uh yeah… but that's an explanation for another time.

Lea: Ok then, Vanitas are you still pure darkness?

Vanitas: I want to say yes, but I can't so no.

Fate: I told you Vanitas that's a good thing.

Vanitas: Yeah yeah whatever…..

Ienzo: Vanitas, do you still control the unversed then?

Vanitas: Yes I can, so watch out.

Fate: I can too!

Vanitas: Yeah sadly she can….

Fate: YOU KNOW WHAT COME OVER HERE!

Vanitas: Did I mention she is short tempered?

Ienzo: I would run now Vanitas.

Lea: Yeah, seriously run….

Vanitas: Uh oh.

Fate: COME BACK HERE VANITAS!

**1 hour later…**

Ienzo: Enough! Sit down you two!

Lea: You should have expected it, they do this every time….

Ienzo: I know…..

Lea: Well, moving on to the next question.

Ienzo: How do you two feel about yaoi/yuri?

Fate: Um, well sometimes the pairing are weird, but it can be really cute and interesting.

Vanitas: .IT! There are sick psycho paths out there who pair me up with Ventus! He is basically my enemy and we are practically the same person! Do you people know how wrong that is?!

Fate: I like that pairing.

Vanitas: No, just no.

Lea: I like the Xehanort and Vanitas pairing!

Fate, Vanitas, and Ienzo: 0.o

Lea: What?

Ienzo: Um, nothing.

Vanitas: Um, can we please move on now?

Lea: Yep, what are your guy's hobbies?

Vanitas: Causing pain and suffering to others, especially Ventus. Also I enjoy killing.

Fate: Mine are reading, playing video games, and fighting!

Vanitas: Also she likes to eat!

_Again if looks could kill, Vanitas would have twice now died from an intense glare from Fate._

Fate: After this interview you are so dead

Vanitas: What did I say?

Ienzo: Ahem, moving on what are your guy's favorite colors?

Fate: Pink and purple.

Vanitas: Black and red.

Lea: What are your guy's favorite food?

Fate: Chocolate.

Vanitas: The blood of my enemies.

Fate, Ienzo, and Lea: 0.o

Fate: That's not a food…

Vanitas: Fine, then any kind of meat.

Ienzo: Moving on….

Vanitas: Wait I thought Fate's favorite food was everything.

Fate: I would shut up.

Lea: Yeah please, before she goes berserk on all of us.

Vanitas: Whatever…

Ienzo: Ok, is there anything about Fate that annoys you Vanitas?

Vanitas: Yeah actually there is.

Fate: I would choose your next words carefully.

Vanitas: It's when she stresses herself out about little things and when she thinks she has to over achieve at everything and when she doesn't she thinks she has failed.

Lea: Seems legit.

Ienzo: Anything that annoys you Fate about Vanitas?

Fate: Yeah, it's when he thinks he has to protect me all the time. I mean I know I harbor his heart and everything, but I can take care of myself.

Lea: Who is your guy's worst enemy?

Vanitas: Ventus or Sora.

Fate: Xemnas or Xehanort.

Ienzo: Vanitas didn't you know Xehanort was just using you?

Vanitas: Yeah, but he is the one who created me and he gave me a purpose, so I just went along with it.

Lea: Did Xehanort talk about the X-blade a lot?

Vanitas: Yeah, sometimes I just wanted to put my heads through a wall.

Ienzo: Fate, do you enjoy being an inbetweenixt?

Fate: Absolutely, I mean there is its ups and downs but for the most part I enjoy it.

Lea: Vanitas, do you want to combine back with Ventus?

Vanitas: At first I did, but not anymore.

Ienzo: Do you guys fight a lot?

Vanitas: Yes

Fate: Yes.

Vanitas: I think you already knew the answer to that question.

Ienzo: Yeah, I did.

Lea: Trust me you guys have shown that you to fight a lot on this interview today.

Ienzo: Yeah…..

Fate: We're not that bad are we?

Lea and Ienzo: Yeah you guys are.

Vanitas: That's just how we roll.

Fate: Ok, where did you get that from?

Vanitas: Your head.

Fate: Ok then….

Ienzo: Did you guys have fun today?

Fate: Yeah! It was super fun!

Vanitas: No! Worst time of my life!

Lea: Alright that's all the questions we have!

Ienzo: Thanks for coming on you guys!

Fate: You're welcome!

Vanitas: I was forced on and I didn't enjoy it like I had just said a few seconds ago.

Lea: I am you host, Lea!

Ienzo: I'm your co-host, Ienzo!

Lea: And this was our interview! Got it memorized?

**Haha that was funny! This story will only be one chapter, so don't wait for another chapter or anything. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! You know how I said there was only going to be one chapter for this story? Well I lied I'm making another! This is Fate's backstory and other things too! Hope you enjoy!**

**Vanitas: No, not again…**

**Fate: Yay!**

**Me: Suck it up Van and just do it!**

**Vanitas: Fine…**

**Lea: Yes more questions!**

**Ienzo: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just the OC Fate!**

**Part 2!**

Lea: And we're back baby!

Ienzo: Again like I said before ignore him please.

Lea: You're just jelly!

Ienzo: Never say that again.

Lea: Ok.

Ienzo: Today it's backstory and personality day!

Lea: Yep with Vani and Fate!

Vanitas: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT NAME!?

Lea: Never to say it.

Vanitas: Then don't!

Lea: Fine.

Fate: Guys we're wasting time!

Ienzo: Fate is right let's get started.

Lea: Van give us your backstory.

Vanitas: Easy look it up. I'm pretty sure it's somewhere online or this stupid Fan fiction site that pairs me up with Ventus because they're psychos.

Lea: Ummm is that all you're going to give us?

Vanitas: Yes.

Ienzo: Ok moving on to Fate!

Fate: Well this is going to take a minute but ok. A few days after I was born Vanitas's heart found its way to me. I appeared to him as a little girl and not a newborn baby. I know we talked but me nor Van don't remember what we said because I was a baby and he was near death. I obviously accepted him into my heart and that's pretty much it.

Lea: Well you didn't exactly explain where you came from or your turning into a giant monkey ability thing.

Fate: Oh well I come from Earth or otherwise known as the Lost Connection but I came to Destiny Islands when I was little. I wasn't there completely I was transporting myself when I slept and when I woke up I would be back to Earth. I eventually found my way there completely but that happened after Destiny Islands was destroyed and I found myself in Traverse Town.

Ienzo: Interesting, and the monkey thing?

Fate: This has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts. I was kidnapped around three years old by aliens. They were doing this test and I was their subject. They had alien DNA which I didn't find out till long after was saiyan DNA and replaced my human DNA with it. They didn't finish it completely just half way.

Lea: Why did they stop?

Fate: Well my powers or dark energy waves released and well it malfunctioned everything. I ran for my life not realizing I had sprouted a tall or that I released a dark energy wave and escaped. The cops later found me passed out in the woods. I really don't remember much after that or before it. I was only reminded of it later in my life and it's still kind of a blurry memory.

Ienzo: Wow.

Fate: That's usually the general reaction but don't you guys already know this?

Lea: Of course, but the readers don't.

Fate: Whatever.

Ienzo: Ok Van how would you describe Fate's personality?

Vanitas: Oh this is going to be fun.

Fate: I would watch what you say.

Vanitas: Well she's prideful, stubborn, clumsy, a slob, loud, annoying, kind of a scaredy cat, smart, arrogant, kind, caring, rebellious, and curious.

Fate: Sadly those are probably all true.

Vanitas: Probably?

Fate: Fine, they're true!

Lea: Fate how would you describe Vanitas's personality?

Fate: Easy he's sadistic, prideful, fearless, arrogant, selfish, cold, self-centered, kind of mean but also nice, and rebellious.

Vanitas: I'm nice?

Fate: Well only to me really because you actually like me and you're nice to Lea and Ienzo too.

Vanitas: True.

Ienzo: Lastly, What do each of you look like?

Vanitas: Readers should probably know because I'm pretty much the most popular guy in Kingdom Hearts and if you don't look me up on the internet.

Fate: Right Van, you're definitely the most popular the most popular guy in Kingdom Hearts.

Vanitas: I am, chicks love the bad boys.

Fate: Oh my gosh…

Lea: Anyways Fate?

Fate: I have long pastel pink hair. I wear a blue and white stripped tank top with a blue leather cut off jacket. I have skinny denim blue jeans with brown combat boots. Oh and I also have pale skin and glasses but I usually forget to wear them which is probably why I'm so clumsy and I have many scars.

Ienzo: Ok we lied one last question.

Vanitas and Fate: What?

Lea: Do you guys play the Kingdom Hearts games?

Vanitas: Um yeah why wouldn't we?

Fate: Of course.

Ienzo: Ok just asking and bye!

Fate: Yeah bye everyone I hoped you enjoyed this!

Vanitas: I could care less if you enjoyed this but please review.

Everyone: Bye!

**This story is now officially done! Please review and like I said before I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
